


Keep it out of your pockets

by WolfMothar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Embaressment, Fluff, Gen, Hanzo is fucked up, Keep your phone out of your pocket when you go to toilet, My First Fanfic, Overwatch - Freeform, Toilet, hanzo shimada - Freeform, not realy, reader - Freeform, suck at tags, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMothar/pseuds/WolfMothar
Summary: You were on 'normal' road trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This realy hapenned to me. Take it out when you're in toilet. Seriosly.

“Hanzoo----!” You whined, as you leaned against car seat.

“What, (Y/N)?” He growled.

“I have to pee--!”

“We stopped like an hour ago.”

“But coke is coming out!”

“I said you shouldn't drink that much”

Before you could say anything you were already at gas station. You opened door and sprinted into the building. Quickly you run to the toilet, and go inside, lower your pants. Your so-called-partner-in-crime, Hanzo was outside the door, your pants were bit above your knees, and when you least wanted it.

*Blub!*

There goes the phone!

“OW SHIT, SHIT, SHIT… NO NO.” You whined, your phone had fallen from your pants’ back pocket. Into the toilet Shit. just my luck. And shamelessly drowned your hand into the water and quickly took it out of there. Water dripped from your phone. 

“What is it?”

You glanced over your shoulder and saw Hanzo. You froze. After few moments, while you both tried to progress what had happened, little blush started to form into other’s face.

“I’m… sorry..” Hanzo said with a bit cracking voice

“GET OUT! Or i’m gonna kill you to death!!!!” You yelled as you dropped into floor. 

“I’m terribly sorry!”

He closed the door with loud ‘bang’. You slowly raised back up, pulling your pants along your thighs. Thank god the water in bowl was clear.

You came out of bathroom, but saw Hanzo nowhere in sight. You decided to shrug it off. 

After a few minutes of searching you find Hanzo at Beverage Machine.

“Hey Hanzo, if you buy me that iced coffee, i will forgive you” You said with smug smirk.

“No.” Hanzo said. You shrugged, and went out.  
Outside was the beautiful pearl white Range Rover. You opened passenger’s door and took your seat. And opened your phone.

Hanzo came back after what felt like hours. He put something cold on your lap. You knew it was your coffee. You just tried to hide your mischievous smile. This was going to be long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, it is really short, but you know the lack of motivation! Feel free to gimme some inspiration!


End file.
